Zolar Keth
Zolar Keth was a Zabrak male who was born on Iridonia in 42 BBY. He was a main member of the group of Republic, and later Rebel-affiliated spacers which were in opposition to the Galactic Empire, post-19 BBY. On Montu Cordu, Zolar married a fellow Zabrak named Zela Aurob, with whom he had a son named Zek. Zolar had a pet ronto named Teddy. History Zolar Keth joined the group near the Fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire. He was there only several months before Order 66. Early Life Zolar Keth was raised as a Jedi from a very young age, and was taken from his family to train at just age three. Not much is known of him at this time, except that he became a Jedi Knight before 19 BBY. Joining the Group Zolar Keth originally met Sev Gra'tua on a Republic campaign in the Outer Rim. The campaign lasted for several months, and both Sev and Zolar were key in the campaign effort. Sev and Zolar worked together in the campaign, and both fought in many of the battles. Mainly piloting Jedi starfighters, Zolar eventually became accquainted with Sev, and Sev was the connection that led to him joining their group. Order 66 Zolar Keth was not known to the rest of the group before Order 66. He officially joined the group only days before the order was issued, and did not do much with teh group before the order was issued. The group found evidence of an order, and was about to unveil its secret, when a battle brewed overhead on Coruscant. Their speeder crashed, and they fell into the Underworld of Coruscant. They were rescued and tended to by an elderly woman who lived down there, and awoke four days later, soon realizing that many Jedi had been killed, and the Galactic Republic had been reformed. Montu Cordu Zolar Keth was with the group on Montu Cordu, their first base. Originally, it was intended as mainly a hiding place where they could make a living and hide from the Empire. However, the group soon got the idea of armed resistance to the Empire, and the group soon began to plan of capturing starships to form their Navies and Armies. Zolar Keth led one of the Navies, along with Sev. After capturing several Corellian Gunboats by boarding them with small squads of troops, they took them over and constructed a base of operations on Montu Cordu. Zolar's fleet consisted of many ships, including two Marauder-class cruisers, a Corellian Gunboat, a reconstructed Hammerhead from their Geonosis Asteroid Base, and dozens of fighters and bombers. He also led several groups of troopers on boarding missions onto other starships. The Mistress ... Destruction of Zolar's Navy When the group got involved in the Bloodlust Civil War, they faced an alien enemy unlike any enemy they had faced before, the Cridilisk, whom proceeded with attacking their fleets, and eventually destroying their base on Montu Cordu. After the Geonosis Asteroid Base had been destroyed,'' Intrepid'' being the last ship constructed there, they had no way to produce more starships for their navies. The navies were on hold, and they were caught off guard by a Cridilisk bombardment while the shields were down, decimating the navies, and destroying their resistance movement. Exile and Hiding The group was forced into Exile. With huge bounties posted on their heads, they would have to lay low. During this time, Zolar met up with Galak Ven, and the two immediately became friends, travelling around together a lot of the time. Zolar used his ship, Intrepid, to help land parties on Imperial worlds to raid bases. It had been uploaded into the Imperial Database by Uncle Terak as a cargo freighter, allowing it to bypass Imperial security. Throughout this time, Zolar raided Imperial bases, but mainly stayed in hiding, helping out when he could. However, they soon overthrew an occupation force on the planet Reintross, and Zolar soon took control of a city on the planet. Naboo Zolar lived for a time, briefly, on Naboo before moving fully to his asteroid base at Arodoni VIII. During his time on Naboo Zolar co-founded a small settlement, discovered the holocron of Darth Victum, and battled two dark side acolytes (including Tarkful) alongside a new ally named Eben Shadestalker. Following this conflict, Zolar fell to his death--or so was believed--from atop a great waterfall in the city of Theed. For the next few weeks he was cared for by a family of Gungans, one of which was a young warrior-hopeful named Cam Rasso. Upon his recovery, Zolar trained Cam in some basic combat techniques before he returned to meet the others and his family. Reintross Reintross was a short-lived dream. In this time, Zolar was the leader of a city on the planet Reintross. He dreamed of rebuilding their glorious resistance movement, and put large funding on the military force of Reintross. Tensions grew between the cities of Tars Alin and Zolar, and a war soon began. However, they were able to talk it out and stop the war, with little or no casualties. This dream was very short-lived, however, for a trip to the Outer Rim changed everything, for everyone. Arodoni VIII Arodoni VIII was a military and civilian base created for Zolar's wife, Zela, while she was pregnant. It had a military installation that was never completed and which was slightly affiliated to their resistance movement on Reintross. To help protect the base, Zolar assembled a droid security force led by his personal body guard, a refurbished Sentinel Mark V, called ZK-01 or "ZEKE". Many of these droids were destroyed in the various battles that would later occur at the base. At his Arodoni VIII base, Zolar had multiple run-ins with the infamous Domir Pirates. Incident in the Unknown Regions The group ventured into the Unknown Regions, on a getaway of sorts. Everyone was on board the ship, unknowing of the fact that the Imperials, including Darth Vader, were watching their every move. They were forced straight into the Imperial trap. The ship was caught in a tractor beam, and the entire group struggled to maintain sanity. Darth Vader ordered the Imperial cruisers to fire upon the ship, and they did, destroying it, completely. Both Sev Gra'tua and Tars Alin died in this incident. When Zolar awoke much later, they were sent into a long healing process on a ship of the Healer's Guild. When Zolar awoke from his period of healing, he soon discovered that he had a metal band wrapped around one of his two hearts, making his breathing slightly harder, and lowering his overall endurance. The group went back into low-profile mode, and Zolar rescued his newly born son, Zek, his wife, Zela Keth, Leeraah, Nahari, and Zara Gra'tua from the Domir pirates that attacked and captured Arodoni VIII. After the incident, he strengthened the security on Arodoni VIII's civilian complex, and stayed there with his son and wife for quite a while longer, to help protect them from any further attacks. Renegades While the group was in the sewers of the moon Tovat, evading Imperial capture, Zolar made a surprise appearance. He revealed to them the tragedy that had become his life. He, with the others, then fled with the help of rebel agent Breela Mae. '''Upon rendezvousing with group members aboard the Ithorian herdship ''Majestic Vale, ''Zolar was caught up on present events. '''He later agreed to investigate the matters on Naboo (regarding the return of a former ally-turned-dark jedi), while the other group members deal with a distress signal from Aegaea. The politician-turned-bounty hunter, Leeraah, accompanied Zolar for a while after the tragedy on Arodoni VIII.Category:Player Characters